Sylwester piesków
UWAGA! Chciałabym z wami zrobić opowiadanie grupowe na ,, sylwka" . NWM , co wy na to , ale fajno , by było , aby akurat można było je skończyć do Sylwestra! ( MÓJ GŁUPI WYMYSŁ XD) . No , to ' 'zaczynamy! Jeśli chcecie to możemy zrobić galerię ? ''' Rozdział 1 Ciemne nocne niebo , nadal jeszcze rozpościerało się nad bazą w Zatoce Przygód. Wszystkie pieski i mieszkańcy Psiego Patrolu , jeszcze spali. - AA! - powiedziała Via przeciągając się - Hej , Via!- odparła Tiger Belle , która także przed chwilą wstała. - Która godzina? - zapytała Tiger - Piąta dziesięć - odparła delikatnie uśmiechając się Via - Hej , dziewczyny! - odparły Juka i Thunder , które też przed chwilą wstały - Hej - odparły Tiger i Via - Już na łapach ? - zapytała pogodnie Kama - Tak - odparły pozostałe suczki - Hejka! - powiedziała Esmeralda , która dołączyła - Idziemy , pooglądać niebo? - zapytała Via - NIEBO! - poderwała się Nytrae - Mmm . Co tak głośno - jęknęła Victoria - Właśnie - dodał Gray - Idziemy , niebo oglądać , idziecie z nami? - zapytała Juka - Pewnie! - odparli Gray i Victoria , po czym delikatnie wstali i dołączyli do piesków Kama , wzięła kartę do otwierania drzwi , po czym przeciągnęła ją po czytniku , i odłożyła na miejsce . Drzwi się otworzyły. Grupka piesków , wyszła na dwór . Mimo lekkiego mrozu i śniegu , dało się chodzić. Słychać było lekkie stąpanie łap po śniegu. U góry gwiazdy jeszcze migotały . Pieski położyły się trochę z tyłu bazy , w ich powiększonym parku . Na niebie delikatnie , jeszcze było widać Drogę Mleczną. - Wow - szepnęła Victoria - To , to jest extra! - dodała Esmeralda - Jest pra- znaczy idealnie! - odparła Tiger , po czym dodała w myślach - ''Gdyby tu był Kaiden! Było , by idealnie! ''- dodała w myślach Tymczasem Maximus i Colette oglądali niebo - Jak tu pięknie nie prawdasz? - zapytała Colette. - Masz racje, Colette. Tylko ty, ja i oczywiście nasze maleństwa! - odparł Maximus. - Ehh, mam nadzieje że nie ma... - No hej kochani! - odparł irytująco Minimus. - Minimus - odparł wrogo Maximus. - Co ty tutaj robisz?! - odparł wściekły Maximus. - Ja?! Co ja tutaj robię?! - odparł Minimus. - Spokojnie Maximus ja go tutaj przysłałem - odparł Ryder. - Co?!!!! - odparł zaskoczony Maximus. - Sam słyszałeś - odparł Kajtek. - No ale jeszcze przyszli ktoś z innych krajów - odparł Solo Wtem na smokach przylecieli Shiling i jego przyjaciele na ich smokach. - No siemka kochani - odparł Shiling. - Shiling! - odparły pieski. - Hej! - odparł Shiling - Możemy z wami spędzić Sylwestra? -- dodał Shilling - Pewnie! - odparła Nytrae - Ok! Tylko jeszcze powiemy cześć Pani Burmistrz- odparła Maulee - Spoko - odparł Gray - To do chwili! - odparły dwa pieski i odleciały - Może lepiej wróćmy do bazy - odparła Via - Dobry pomysł- odparła Juka Po chwili 13 piesków ruszyło truchtem w stronę bazy. Światła w bazie były powyłączane. Nawet lampki, wiszące na choince w bazie było wyłączone. Juka biegła patrząc na niebo. W jej głowie pojawiła się myśl ,, ''Jak Obi? " ''nikt nie wiedział , że są razem oprócz nich samych. Troszkę z tyłu biegli Gray i Victoria. Ich łapy biegły łapa w łapę , w tym samym tempie, a czułe i ciepłe spojrzenia co chwila się ze sobą spotykały. Jeszcze troszkę dalej biegł Maximus wraz z Colette. Oni także biegli w tym samym tempie patrząc na się czule na ich drugą połówkę. Troszkę za nimi żywo biegły Via , Nytrae i Tiger Belle. Trzy suczki żwawo biegły śmiejąc się. Via i Nytrae co chwila unosiły głowę , aby jeszcze się napatrzeć na ,,cud" nocnego nieba. Tiger wykonywała praktycznie to samo co Via i Nytare , ale jej myśli wracały do Kaiden ' a. Na samą myśl o nim jej serce zadrżało. Za nimi biegły Kama i Esmeralda , które także napawały się pięknem nocy. Na końcu biegli Kajtek i Minimus , którzy prowadzili dość ożywioną dyskusję. W końcu dotarli do bazy. I wtedy pojawił się drobny problem.. - Jesteśmy - odparła Juka - Świetnie - odparła wesoło Kama - Fajnie było! Prawda? - zapytała Victoria - Tak! Niebo było piękne , ale Ty jesteś piękniejsza- odparł Gray - AWW- odparła czule Victoria - Uważam to samo - odparł Maximus - Niebo było piękne , ale moja Colette była piękniejsza -AWW! MAXI! - odparła Colette - Taa - mruknęła lekko się uśmiechając Tiger - Pff! Taa... Na pewno! - warknęli Minimus i Kajtek - Chicho! - uciszyły ich Juka , Esmeralda i Thunder - Gdzie karta? KURCZĘ ZAPOMNIELIŚMY KARTY! - powiedziała Juka - No , nie - odparła Thunder - SUPER! MOKRE I ZIMNE ŁAPY GWARANTOWANE ! - jęknęła Esmeralda - Spokojnie Esme! Macie medyka ze sobą! - odparł Kajtek - Ej! Może lepiej zadzwońmy po jakiegoś pieska , aby nam otworzył - zaproponowała Tiger - Świetny pomysł! - powiedziała Kama - To po kogo dzwonimy? - zapytała Victoria - Może hmm.. - powiedziała Colette drapiąc się łapką w podbródek - WIEM! ARCTIC! - krzyknęła Via - Ok - odparły chórem pozostałe pieski Via dzwoni. ''Tymczasem w bazie.. '' ''( Dzwoni odznaka Arctic ' a ) '' - ( Ziewanie ) Arctic słucham! ''Ekran dzieli się na pół. '' - Cześć piękny! - powiedziała Via - VIA! - powiedział Arctic - GDZIE JESTEŚ!? - dodał zmartwiony - Na dworze! Hy hy ! Otworzyłbyś nam drzwi? - odparła Via - PEWNIE! Przez Arctic ' a zło pokonane! - odparł Arctic Piesek szybko pobiegł do drzwi aby je otworzyć. W wejściu przytulił się do nie czule. Tiger popatrzała na szczęście przyjaciół ,lekko się zasmuciła myśląc ,że ona nie ma tego szczęścia. -Hmm Timber co się stało?-spytała Victoria chcąc się dowiedzieć -Co mi nic! Pff ja...to znaczy! Agh! Wszytko ok!-wykrzyczała Tiger. -No dobrze!-uśmiechnęła się Vicky. Pieski zasiadły do stołu śniadaniowego. Ryder miał bardzo dobrą nowinę do przekazania. -Słuchajcie Pieski! Mam coś ważnego do przekazania-oznajmił Ryder -Ciekawe co?-myślały pieski. -Ja już wiecie przylecieli do nas Shiling i King oraz Maulee ,jednak to nie wszyscy nasi goście...Przyjadą do nas jeszcze inni nasi przyjaciele! -Juhuuu. Zobaczę się z Lucy!-podskoczył z radości Max -A ja będę mógł przytulić moją Sally-oznajmił zachwycony Rusty. -Grr-warknęła Tiger i wybiegła z bazy. -A tą co ugryzło-spytała Colette. -Tiger! Czekaj!-wybiegł za nią Kaiden. Młody Gerberian Shepsky wybiegł z bazy za suczką Stabyhoun. W końcu zobaczył ją na polance Słońce zaczęło wschodzić. - Tiger- odparł Kaiden Suczka odwróciła się na początku miała w oczach łzy , ale gdy ujrzała i usłyszała Kaiden ' a twarz Timber rozpogodziła się. - Co jest , Timber? - zapytał ciepło Kaiden - Mi? Nic.. - odparła cicho suczka ''( Początek muzyki : ,, Beitney Spears Criminal (SØF Cover): ) '' - Ugh! Czasem żałuje , że nie mam drugiej połówki - powiedziała Tiger patrząc na morze - Tak?! - zapytał Kaiden udając zaskoczenie Kaiden dosiadł się do Tiger. - Timber! Mogę Ci coś powiedzieć? - zapytał - TAK! - odparła suczka - Jesteś najśliczniejszą suczką jakąkolwiek widziałem i poznałem. Zawsze gdy Ciebie widzę czuje , że mogę latać. Ja Cię ko- - powiedział Kaiden , ale przerwał , gdyż podczas wyznania oczy Tiger zabłysły i pocałowała go. - Kocham Cię! - odparły w tym samym momencie dwa pieski - Chcesz być moją dziewczyną? - dodał Kaiden - TAK! CZUŁAM TO SAMO! - odparła Timber , po czym pocałowali się. * ''Zmiana sceny odznaka Tiger Belle '' - Złap mnie! - krzyknęła Nytare , biegnąc po jedynym nie ośnieżonym terenie. - OK! - odparł Phoenix Mimo śniegu , który był prawie wszędzie , na tym terenie go nie było. Do tego teren był zalany promieniami wchodzącego słońca. - Hę!? Gdzie jest Phoenix?- zapytała samą siebie Nytare Nagle potężne ciało na nią runęło. Wywracając ją na plecy. - Phoenix! - powiedziała suczka z rozflirtowanym uśmiechem - Cześć piękna! - powiedział Phoenix - Cześć Phoenix! - odparła Nytare - Mogę Ci coś powiedzieć ? - zapytał owczarek niemiecki - PEWNIE! - Jesteś najpiękniejszą suczką w moim życiu , przy Tobie czuje się jakbym fruwał! Kocham Cię! Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - zapytał Phoenix - TAK! JA CIEBIE TEZ KOCHAM!! - odparła Nytare Nagle Phoenix zbliżył swój nosek do noska Nytare , i go dotknął. Pieski oblał rumieniec. Nytare objęła pieska łapami. * Zmiana sceny ( Koniec muzyki) Jest na dworze -3 stopnie , Zuzia,Via oraz Viki lepiły bałwana. -Jak tam ci idzie Via?- zapytała Zuzia -Dobrze robię już brzuch!- oznajmiła Via -Zimno tu!- pomarudziła Viki- Możemy iść do bazy??.- -Yyy.. nie- odpowiedziała krótko Via. -Jakie macie pomysł na Sylwestra?- spytała odchodząc od tematu Zuzia -No ja mam pomysł spędzić czas z moim Arctic' em - rozmarzła się Via. -No ja mam nadzieje że Axe przyjedzie, mój kochany tancerz- dodała Zuzia z uśmiechem. -Serio?! Wszyscy albo się spotykają albo inni sobie wyznają miłość, no ja nie mogę!- powiedziała Viki -Oj Viki nie przesadzaj - odparła Via. - Już kończycie te arcydzieło?- spytała ironicznie Viki. -Już za chwilę ... O!- oznajmiła Zuzia. - Ok ok idziemy?- spytała Viki -No idziemy.- odpowiedziała Via -No super- powiedziała Viki i poszły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viji - Zgadzam się z Tobą- odparła Tetradi - Ja nie mogę!? Te sukienki i te wyznania miłosne! BLE! - odparła w grymasie Valka - Dokładnie to samo! - przyznała Killer - Macie pomysły na Sylwestra? - zapytała Amy - Noo.. Raczej tak! - odparły Valka , Tetradi i Killer - A! Amy , czego nosisz róż? - zapytała Tetradi - Szczerze! To jest głupie , ale ja nie cierpię różu , ale dlatego , że moja mama , Skye , jest moją idolką i autorytetem postanowiłam jakoś to przeboleć. - odparła Amy - AHA! WOW! - odparła zaskoczona Valka - A wracając do tematu to.. - dodała Amy - Może zorganizujmy imprezę? - powiedziała Killer - Dobry pomysł! - przyznały rację Tetradi , Valka i Amy - To ja mogę pobiec po Malcolm 'a- zaoferowała się Amy - OK! - odparły pozostałe suczki * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki - ZUZIA! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Axe - AXE! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Zuzia Oba pieski , zaraz po tym się w siebie wtuliły! -Tęskniłam! - szepnęła Zuzia - Ja , też! - odparł Axe - YO! - przywitał ich Malcolm idący z Sunset - YO! - odparł uśmiechnięty Axe - Jak , tam? - zapytała Sunset - Dobrze! - odparli Zuzia i Axe. - Idziemy stroić bazę na imprezę! - odparła Sunset - Pomóc wam? - zapytała Suzanne - Chętnie pomożemy - dodał Philip - OK- odparli Malcolm i Sunset - To ja może pójdę po przekąski - odparła Nora - Idę z Tobą! - dodała Dilara W tym momencie do piesków podbiegli Shilling i Maulee wraz z Lucy i Sally. - Cześć! - przywitali się - Shilling! Maulee! Lucy! Sally! King! - krzyknęły wszystkie pieski z PP. - Witajcie! - odparli Shilling , Maulee , Lucy , Sally i King - Idziemy po przekąski idziecie z nami? - zapytała Dilara - Pewnie! - odparły pieski - Tylko ja poszukam Max ' a! - powiedział Lucy - A , ja Rusty ' ego! - dodała Sally - Hej! Gotowi?- zapytała Skipper - Tak! Prawie- odparła Nora - To świetnie- dodał Zuma - Cześć Dilara! - zza pleców suczki malinois powiedział Zorro - No , cześć! - odparła Dilara - Słyszałem , że idziecie po przekąski na Sylwestra! - odparł Zorro - TAK IDZIESZ Z NAMI!!? - zapytała suczka - Tak - odparł labrador - TAK! EE.. Znaczy to fajno- odparła rumieniąc się Dilara - Ej nie widział ktoś Delili? - zapytał Ares przestępując z łapy na łapę - ARES!! - krzyknęła Delilah wychodząc z bazy - DELILAH! - odkrzyknął Ares i oba pieski po przyjacielsku się przytuliły - AWW! - powiedziała Dilara - Idziemy? - zapytała Maulee - Pewnie! - odparła Dilara i ruszyli Skipper biegła na przodzie troszkę dalej biegli Dilara , Zorro , Zuma , Maulee, Shilling , Nora Lucy i Sally. - To co kupujemy? - zapytała biegnąć Sally - Na pewno jakąś Colę , Ice Tea, Pepsi, Mirindę, Fantę! I szampana truskawkowego! - odparła w biegu Skipper - Jeszcze Lays ' y MAX ' y paprykowe , popcorn solony, cheetosy! AH! DUŻO TEGO BĘDZIE! - dodała śmiejąc się Dilara - Może zamówimy jeszcze pizzę!? - zapytała biegnąc Nora - TAK! BYŁOBY SUPER! - krzyknął w biegu Shilling - AUU! - zawyła z radości Lucy * Zmiana odznaki znaczek Lucy - To będzie wyglądało super! Uwierzcie mi! - odparł Malcolm - JASNE, ŻE TAK! - odparła liżąc Malcolm' a Sunset - DOBRA! STOP! - warknęła Valka - Ugh! Ok- odparła Sunset - Przecież to nie spowalnia pracy! - odparła Suzanne przytulając się do Philip'a. - Ale, Suzanne! - przerwała zła Tetradi - Co? - zapytała Suzanne - Ugh! Nam to delikatnie przeszkadza! - odparła wywracając oczami Killer - Ugh! Daj spokój Tetradi! Niestety nic na to nie poradzimy! - warknęła Valka - Racja! - odparła Tetradi - Już się nie mogę doczekać! - szepnęła zachwycona Suzanne - Ja też! - odparł Philip i polizał ją w ucho - O której zaczynamy? - zapytała Kora - Hmm! O piętnastej! Tak najlepiej! - odparła Kama - A wynosimy nasze pufy? - zapytała idąc w stronę pudełek Roxy - JA JESTEM ZA! - odparł wesoło Ksander - No to na co czekamy? - zapytał Dylan - Nie wiem! - odparła śmiejąc się Briana - Dobra , zróbmy miejsce- oznajmiła Casandra - Głodny jestem! - jęknął nagle Rubble - Hej może zjesz coś z mojej lodówki? - zapytał Fritz - A co masz!? - odparł Rubble - Warzywa, owoce- odparł Fritz - A masz jakieś mięsko! Dobre byłoby na śniadanie! - odparł oblizując się Rubble - Mięso?! Rubble, wiesz , że go nie jem - odparł spokojnie Fritz - Biedny Rubble- zaśmiała się Skye - Oj tak - westchnął Rocky - Pomóc Ci synu? - zapytał Chase Dylan ' a - Nie, dzięki tato wszystko jest ok- odparł Dylan - Ok to się cieszę- odparła za Chase ' a Everest * Zmiana sceny odznaka Everest Rozdział 2 - Ok! To do dzieła! - krzyknęła Nora - Idziemy po przekąski! Oh yea! - odparła Dilara - Dobra , spotykamy się tutaj za chwilę- odparła Skipper Pieski pokiwała głowami. Mimo , że Wigilia, Boże Narodzenie było kilka dni temu w sklepie nadal stały choinki, z wysokiego sufitu supermarketu zwisały bombki. Niektóre półki oświetlały kolorowe lampki. Pieski były zachwycone tym widokiem. I od razu powspominały święta. Skipper przytuliła się do Zumy. Dilara biegła z koszykiem na kółkach razem z Zorro. Nora wraz z Sally i Lucy z gracją ściągały przekąski. A Shilling i Maulee brali picia. - Ok! To kochana co bierzemy? - zapytał liżąc Skipper w cho Zuma - Coś do picia, jedzenia i rzeczy na dyskotekę! - odparła odwzajemniając czynność. - Ok to ja wezmę szampana o smaku truskawkowym! - nagle odparła Skipper i łapą ściągnęła butelkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skipper - Dobra ja idę po chipsy! - odparła Dilara - Ok - odparł Zorro Tymczasem maliniaczka ściągnęła jej kochane chipsy. - Ej! Dilara! - zawołał Zorro- Czy tam przypadkiem nie są Sally, Lucy i Nora! - dodał labrador - TAK! DZIEWCZYNY! - odparła Dilara po czym wrzuciła przekąski do koszyka i pognała do przyjaciółek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki - Dobrze, pójdę do Mishki by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. - odparł King. - Witaj Mishka! Pooglądamy coś? - zapytał wilk kanadyjski. - No pewnie King. Chodź! - odparła Mishka. * '''W tle leci muzyka: Britney Spears - Everytime - Więc jak tam twoja ciąża? - Spokojnie. Jeszcze nasze dzieci się nie rodzą... ale i tak powinny - odparła nieco przygnębiona Mishka. - No na pewno powinny się urodzić! Mishka, przecież i tak jeszcze wierzymy że się uda! - Mishka. Właśnie przejrzałam wyniki u pani weterynarz i powiedziała mi że twoje szczenięta, lub twój szczeniak powinny narodzić się o 5:00. - odparła Martine. - Ohh szkoda. Szkoda że nie będą mogły zobaczyć nowego roku :( - odparła zawiedziona siberian husky. - No - dodała Martine. - Dobra to idziemy świętować z innymi? - spytała Mishka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kinga i koniec muzyki - Ok! Wesołego Nowego Roku! - odparły pieski po czym wzięły siatki z zakupami i wyszły ze sklepu. - Chodźmy! - zawołała Lucy - OK! A tak w ogóle nie mogę się doczekać kiedy urodzą się szczeniaki Mishki i King 'a - powiedziała Dilara - Ja też! - odparła Lucy - Kocham szczeniaki! - dodała Sally - No super! Ciekawe czy to będą psy, czy wilki? - dodał Stefan. - Sama nie wiem kotku. Ale poród musi się udać - odparła Esmeralda. - Na pewno się uda słonko. Wierzę w dobrą przyszłość - odparła Lady. - No ja też wierzę mamo. Tylko nadal się zastanawiam - dodał Stefan. - No tak, tylko szkoda że akurat poród się zacznie o 5 nad ranem. - odparł Vitto. - Ciekawe kiedy zakupowicze przyjdą? - zapytała Roxy - Nie wiem, powinni być w każdej chwili- odparł Arctic Nagle zaczęły z dala pojawiać się smukłe psie sylwetki. - Chyba idą- odparła Aurora merdając ogonem - Jej- dodał Smav - E! A gdzie wcięło Nytrae i Phoenix ' a? - zapytała Hope - Dobre pytanie- odparła Natalie - Pomożecie nam?!- nagle odezwał się głos - Wow! - odparła Via odskakując na bok z zaskoczenia - Mamy tak stać?!- zaśmiała się Skipper - Daj Skipper pomogę Ci - zadeklarowała się Kasumi - Dilara! Daj pomogę Ci - powiedziała Via - Dzięki! - odparła Dilara - Ej! Chyba zanosi się na deszcz! Ugh! - jęknęła Annie - No i!? - zapytała Kasumi - Ugh! No nic! - odparła Annie po czym weszła do bazy. Nagle zza pagórka szli razem￼ Nytrae i Phoenix. - Chyba idą nasze znajdki! - zaśmiał się Koda - Nytrae! Phoenix! Gdzież wyście byli!? - zapytała podbiegając do nich Casandra - Ee! Nigdzie- odparła rumieniąc się Nytrae - No nareszcie! Cały Psi Patrol was szukał! - dodała Nora - Oj! No bo- powiedziała Nytrae - Oj! Nie kryjmy! Jesteśmy parą! - odparł Phoenix - JEST! - odparły Casandra i Nora - Dobra! Chodźmy do bazy pomóc innym- powiedzieli Nytrae i Phoenix Pieski idą. * Zmiana sceny - Kocham Cię Lucy! - odparł Max po czym pocałował Lucy Jord - Ja Ciebie też! Mój naj! Naj! Najlepszy na całym wszechświecie policjancie- odpowiedziała czule Lucy - A Ty jesteś moją! Naj! Naj! Najlepszą na całym wszechświecie piosenkarką! - dodał Max - AWW! - odparła Lucy po czym pocałowała Max 'a * Zmiana sceny znaczek Lucy - Ej! Johnboy! Pomożesz mi?- zapytała Dilara - Pewnie! - odparł Johnboy - Ok! Musimy gdzieś z dala od naszej imprezy położyć fajerwerki! - powiedziała Dilara - Się robi! - odparł Johnboy * Zmiana sceny odznaka Johnboy ' a - Pieski!! Mogę jeszcze na chwilę prosić o waszą uwagę? - zapytał Ryder - Pewnie! - odparły wszystkie pieski - Przyjadą jeszcze do nas Kiltt, Wixy, Brittie,Russie,Polanie, Germae, Isla, Alba, Englee i Francie - powiedział Ryder - JEJ! - krzyknęły pieski - Lepiej rozłóżmy już stoły- powiedziała Casandra - A zatem do dzieła! - krzyknęła Carmen - Ja pójdę po miski- odparła Coral - Pójdę z Tobą mi querido- powiedział Tracker po czym pocałował Coral - Pójdę z wami mamo i tato- dodała Esmeralda - A ja pójdę z tobą moja żono! - dodał Stefan, który poszedł z Esmeraldą i jego przybranymi teściami. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Esmeraldy - Dekoracje już prawie rozwieszone - westchnęła Amy - Cześć piękna! - powiedział otrzepując się ze śniegu Clif - Hej! - odparła uśmiechając się Amy - Pomyśleć, że dopiero co rok się zaczął, a dziś już się kończy- dodał Clif Galeria KAŻDY MOŻE DODAWAĆ SWOJĄ ILUSTRACJĘ! NA POCZĄTKU MOŻNA W DOWOLNEJ KOLEJNOŚCI! PÓŹNIEJ SIĘ UPORZĄDKUJE! XD ' Sketch-1513448736215.png|Ilustacja do części z 1 rodziału. timber.png|Kaiden i Timber z rozdziału 1 Sketch-1513874982824.png|Okładka do opowiadania ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Kathriene Kategoria:Kama Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Sasha Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Shiling Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Kuba Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Zack Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Maile Kategoria:Odcinek 10 Kategoria:Odcinki 10 Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Hikori Kategoria:Nico Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Isla Kategoria:Alba Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Russie Kategoria:Carmen